La Magie des Pierres
by MissParisMalfoy
Summary: La nouvelle guerre contre Voldemort est imminente. Mais qui est ce mystérieux personnage que rencontre Voldemort à l'affût d'une nouvelle arme pour détruire l'Elu, que va-t-il donc lui révéler? Et pourquoi Hermione se retrouve fiancée contre son gré et liée à ce secret convoité?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Prologue**

- De la sorte, tu sous-entends qu'il y en ait encore ?siffla une voie aigu.

- En effet, d'après mes sources il n'en resterait que cinq …

- Quels domaines ?répondit l'interlocuteur avec exaspération

- Elémentaire, Assistance, Mental et Altération… hésita l'interlocuteur

- Continue, je t'écoute.

- Cependant, deux d'entre eux sont intouchables : L'un est Dumbledore en personne, l'autre est une elfe Sylvestre de la Forêt Blanche, née lors de la création de la Blanche.

- Ainsi ce vieux sénile en est une ? De même que cette Galadriel ? Et donc que viens-tu faire là, alors ? Viens- tu me narguer ?

- Non ! Loin de là mon dessein, si l'un d'entre m'est encore inconnu, c'est sur un plateau d'argent que je vous présente Halcyon et Galatée, tous deux métrisent la Magie Mentale. Présentez-vous à votre nouveau maître.

**Reviews **s'il vous plaît


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Chapitre Premier**

Voilà trois semaines que les vacances ont commencées et Hermione Granger s'ennuyait ferme. Elle devait rallier le Terrier en début de soirée comme elle avait prévu. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'année dernière n'avait pas été de tout repos ! Entre l'AD et l'invasion au ministère, elle est sa bande faisaient les choses en grand. « Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, j'espère que cela s'accompagnera d'un peu de sagesse si ce n'est pas trop demander ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle quitta la terrasse de sa maison pour aller se préparer et retrouver Ginny au Chemin de Traverse.

.

-Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi cette année ? Questionna Ginny distraitement.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Bah comme chaque année, il se passe un truc, je me demande sur quoi on tombera cette année. Le Basilic, la Coupe des Trois sorciers, enfin, des quatre, Sirius, ah !la Pierre Philosophale aussi…

-Tu sais, je ne préfère pas trop estimer, pour éviter la poisse tu vois.

Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre des sorbets à la framboise et s'installèrent en terrasse. L'air tiède de juillet flottait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les passants allaient et venaient discutant vivement des évènements passés dans les profondeurs du Ministère quelques semaines auparavant. La Gazette affichait en première page depuis un mois la tête de l'Elu avec une prétendue interview exclusive. « tous des hypocrites ! »pensa la belle rousse.

-Ils lui ont cassé du sucre sur le dos pendant des mois en le traitant de mythomane et voilà qu'ils le surnomment _l'Elu. _Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi penser quand je pense à eux.

-Et sinon, avec Dean ça roule à ce que je vois ?taquina gentiment la brunette. Elle savait que son meilleur ami aimait Ginny mais elle avait décidé de ne pas intervenir pour le moment, de peur de blesser un de ses amis.

-Je pense te retourner la question, tu sais !rétorqua la rousse sur le jeu.

-Moi ?répondit Hermione, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vraiment pas.

-On devrait rentrer le temps se couvre à ce que je vois.

.

Après avoir activé leur Portoloin, elles atterrirent près de la cabane de rangement de Mr Weasley.

-Allez les filles, venez. Il se fait tard et les temps ne sont plus sûrs, leur cria Mrs Weasley au loin.

A l'intérieur, une délicieuse soupe à l'oignon flottait dans l'air mais un inhabituel silence solennel occupait l'espace. Les filles pénétrèrent dans le salon et la surprise fût de taille lorsqu'elles découvrirent Harry accompagné de Dumbledore en personne ainsi que deux autres inconnues.

Oo°oO

Et voilà ! Donnez-moi vos impressions et vos avis (qui m'intéressent !) en postant une **REVIEW !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

-P.. Professeur ? Qu'est ce…enfin que nous vaut votre venue ici ?

-Mademoiselle Granger, Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez-vous joindre à nous. Nous allions commencer à souper pour discuter des événements qui m'emmènent aujourd'hui.

.

-Où sont les jumeaux Ron ?questionna la cadette des Weasley.

-Ils étrennent leurs nouveaux locaux sur le chemin de Traverse, ils ont un appartement au- dessus.

-Je leur souhaite une longue réussite et beaucoup de prospérité dans leur nouvelle boutique, déclara joyeusement le directeur

-Ouais si on veut, grommela le roux obstiné à racler le fond de son 2ème bol de soupe.

- Et quelles sont les nouvelles qui vous amènent ici professeur ?se lança Hermione vu que personne n'osait.

-C' est une très longue histoire qui remonte à l'époque de Merlin ou à la création de la Magie et qui concerne tout naturellement Voldemort.

-Super !qu'est-ce que je disais Herm's il n'y a pas une année où on peut être tranquille.

-Lors de la création de la magie, continua Dumbledore, une forme de magie, une magie innée dit-on s'est développée. La légende dit que lors que le flux magique s'est formé, il s'est disloqué en six parties distinctes qui se sont répandues sur les pierres précieuses présentes ce moment-là. Ainsi, le diamant et le quartz représente la Magie Elémentaire, le rubis et le saphir représente la Magie d'Assistance, la citrine et l'émeraude représente la Magie de Copie, le grenat et la serpentine représente la Magie de Sapement, la Magie Mentale est représentée par le jais et le topaze et enfin la Magie d'Altération est représentée par l'améthyste et l'opale.

Dumbledore laissa du temps aux personnes de l'assistance d'assimiler la nouvelle. Un peu trop selon le goût d'une des inconnues qui renifla sèchement et fit sortir de transe Hermione qui réagit :

-Je crois que j'ai sauté un chapitre dans la Grande Encyclopédie de La Magie. Enfin bref, mais c'est incroyable !

- En effet mademoiselle Granger, et si on en croit toujours la légende, il semblerait que ces douze pierres aillant chacune reçu une Magie représentent chacune un individu qui sera amené à vivre sur la planète. Et ce même individu, si on en croit la légende, serait doté à sa naissance de trois pouvoirs supplémentaires appelés « dons »…

-Comme si il n'en n'avait pas assez !s'exclama Ron, captivé par le discours

-Ronald !

- Vous ne cessez de répéter « la légende », ces personnes existent ? Vous y croyez ? Voldemort y croit ?demanda Harry.

- Beaucoup de sorciers n'y croient pas, disent qu'elles appartiennent à la légende mais elles ont vécues à différentes époques sur Terres, certaines sont mortes, d'autres sont en vie mais elles ne sont pas toutes nées. On prédit la naissance d'une Pierre – comme on les surnomme – dans les étoiles du Zodiac et ce sont ces charmantes personnes qui entrent en jeu, navré Ronald, dit Dumbledore en désignant les deux inconnues tout en faisant disparaitre le dessert de la table sous l'œil indigné d'un certain roux. L'une des inconnues, brune, les cheveux relevées en un savant chignon fit apparaître un énorme livre vieux comme le monde et déclara:

- Je me nomme Astra et voici ma sœur Khara, informa la belle brune d'une voie calme. Nous sommes toutes deux des gardiennes du Secret de Morgane. Notre site est évidemment caché et notre existence secrète tout comme ce livre. Albus nous a fait venir pour cette affaire majeure. Ce livre renferme le travail de la Grande Morgane sur les Pierres ainsi que les prophéties qui les concernent. Elle a su répertorier les dix Pierres correspondantes aux dix individus qui ont vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la couverture pendant que la tablée se penchait sur la table pour mieux voir. S'attendant sûrement à de vieilles feuilles ternes et jaunies, ils furent surpris de la couleur nacrée des feuilles dorées sur les bords et fines comme de la soie. La gardienne ne se permit pas de toucher les feuilles et passa à coups de baguette la longue thèse qu'avait rédigée Morgane elle-même sur la Magie des Pierres à l'encre de Chine. Elle passa également la légende des Pierres pour arriver à une double page:

-les Pierres y sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique. La première étant Galadriel, elle représente le Quartz, donc elle maîtrise la magie élémentaire sous toutes ses formes. Elle possède le don de prescience, elle peut absorber la magie et détecter les mensonges sans utiliser la légilimencie.

Le portrait une belle jeune femme aux oreilles pointues. On aurait dit une Vélane si ce n'était pas une elfe.

-Il y a ensuite Circé et son incroyable don de pirurgie, Herpo l'Infâme, celui qui a élevé le premier Basilic, vient ensuite Merlin et Morgane, le vampire Lady Camilla Sanguina puis Albus, premier dans la magie d'Altératio…

-Quoi !Dumbledo… enfin le Professeur est une pierre ?waouh, s'exclama la rousse éberluée

- Donc je disais, premier dans la magie d'Altération, viennent ensuite les jumeaux Spencer, ils maîtrisent ensemble la Magie Mentale, et arrive ensuite mademoiselle Hermione Granger…

-QUOII, Dumbledore, je veux bien mais Hermio…, commence Ron.

-Ah bah vas-y t'as qu'as dire que je suis nulle tant que tu y ais et d'ailleurs comment ça ce fait, enfin je ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y a rien n'à comprendre et rassurez-vous, votre intelligence n'est pas remise en jeu. Cette magie est innée, vous n'y pouvez absolument rien. Vous dès la naissance, dotée de dons qui se réveilleront le jour de votre seizième anniversaire.

-waouh, Mione, tu te rends compte, t'as des pouvoirs !murmura Harry épaté.

-Vous êtes depuis votre naissance jusqu'à votre mort, et dans l'au-delà, le Rubis, vous contrôlez la Magie d'Assistance, magie qui vous permet de soigner et protéger les autres, autres que vous-même…

-Quoi, mais comment ça ! C'est scanda…

- Vous possédez le don de persuasion qui ne fonctionne que sur les personnes non dotées de pouvoirs magi…

-Les moldus quoi, résuma Ron sous l'œil réprobateur de sa sœur.

-…ques, le don de déviation, ce don vous permet de dévier une attaque de type matériel. Et vous posséder pour finir, le don de prémonition, termina la gardienne en soupirant.

-Et c'est ce don qui intéresse, ou qui va intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enchaina sa sœur, Voldemort a déjà sous sa main le Jais et le Topaze, les jumeaux Spencer, collaborateurs avec un petit mage noir avide de pouvoir dont le nom m'échappe et qui, par sa stupidité, va finir au bout de la baguette du Lord. Bref, tu auras tes seize ans le 19 septembre n'est-ce-pas ? Nous avons le devoir de te fournir la bague qui officialise le Rubis.

La gardienne lui donna un écrin qui s'ouvrit comme par magie révélant une splendide bague sertie d'un rubis aussi luisant que l'eau. On aurait dit une goutte de sang. Instinctivement, Hermione leva la tête vers la main du professeur et remarqua une bague identique à la sienne à la différence de la pierre violette, et cligna des yeux, trop émue pour parler.

-Les gens, vous croyant légendaires, vous ont construit des temples et donnés des liturgies que nous conservons qui maintenant vous reviennent. Nous discuterons des points sensibles après concernant Voldemort et vos pouvoirs car je dois maintenant parler d'un problème, enfin d'une affaire majeure. Il se trouve que les sorciers de très Haute Lignée descendants de la noblesse connaissent la Magie des Pierres, et certaines se sont engagées à protéger ces personnes aux dons innées en les aidant financièrement, en les parrainant, ou bien alors en leur promettant un mariage qui assurerait leur protection… entre autres, commença Khara, et vos naissances étant connues depuis l'époque de Morgane, autrement dit, depuis le Moyen Age, bon, vous avez un fiancé, finit-elle par déclarer en regardant droit dans les yeux Hermione.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère, d'où des gens qui débarque du Moyen Age ont le droit de me choisir un fiancé, ah nan mais ça va pas se… s'échauffa la brunette

- Autant vous dire que les fiançailles sorcières ne sont cassables **qu'en cas de décès** du prétendant, qui si le prétendant meurt, **il y en a un autre** sur la liste, que le prétendant **est en vie**, de **très bonne famille** – il est quand même noble -, qu'il a le devoir de **vous protéger dans tous les cas** de mesures, qu'**il le fera** car ses aïeux, jusqu'à son père ont renouvelé un serment inviolable avec la première des Pierre, Galadriel, et que le prétendant en question **n'est pas Voldemort**. Satisfaite ?

Tout au long de la tirade Hermione avait tenté d'intervenir sans succès pour trouver un argument.

-Et si… Et si le prétendant est aspirant à devenir Mangemort ?

- Le père est agent double auprès de l'Ordre n'est-ce-pas Albus ?, le directeur acquiesça

-Oh lala c'est la catastrophe Ginny, se lamenta Hermione en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

-Votre fiancé vous rejoindra dans deux semaines au QG de l'Ordre

Oo°oO

**Reviews**** et vous posséderez les super pouvoirs d'Hermione ou de Merlin !au choix !**


	4. exclusivité

Voici en EXCLUSIVITE résumé du contenu du **Grand Travail De Morgane** tout frais sorti de mon clavier ! Ce sont les grandes lignes résumant les différentes magies, énumérant les personnages et les pierres enfin bref ! Regardez plutôt !

**Magie des Pierres :**

**La magie élémentaire : **_**diamant,**_ _**quartz**_

Maîtrise des éléments du monde.

**La magie d'assistance ****: **_**rubis, saphir **_

Permet de soigner, protéger les autres mais pas soit même.

**La magie de copie ****: **_**citrine, émeraude**_

Permet de copier les techniques d'un ennemi.

**La magie de sapement :**_** grenat, serpentine**_

Permet d'affaiblir un ennemi en le vidant de ses forces.

**La magie mentale :**_** jais, topaze**_

Permet de faire naître des hallucinations dans l'esprit d'un ennemi, peut aussi endormir des sens.

**La magie d'altération : **_**améthyste, opale**_

Les pierres sont classées dans l'ordre d'énumération ci-dessus

P ermet de créer une illusion sur plusieurs personnes.

**Magie élémentaire :**

_**Merlin ( ), Diamant :**_prémonition, invisibilité, sédation

_**Galadriel (origines), Quartz:**__ détection des mensonges, clairvoyance, absorption des pouvoirs._

**Magie d'assistance :**

_**Hermione Granger (act.), Rubis : **_persuasion, prémonition, déviation.

_**Circé(Antiq.), Saphir : **_pirurgie, sédation, persuasion.

**Magie de copie :**

_**Morgane ( ), Citrine : **_clonage, invisibilité, projection astrale.

_**Emeraude :**_

_**Magie de sapement :**_

_**Lady Camilla Sanguina (1561), Grenat :**_ clonage, super vitesse, détection des mensonges.

_**Herpo l'Infâme (Antiq.), Serpentine : **_clonage, persuasion, lévitation

_**Magie mentale :**_

_**Galatée (act.), Jais : **_clonage, détection des mensonges, lévitation

_**Halcyon (act.), Topaze : **_super vitesse, persuasion, bouclier de protection

_**Magie d'altération :**_

_**Dumbledore (act.), Améthyste : **_invisibilité, prescience, bouclier de protection.

_**Opale :**_


	5. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**Je suis ****Charlie.**

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 3:**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Astra et Khara lui avait rendu visite et Hermione sentait une singulière appréhension croître dans son ventre. Dans le salon avec Ginny, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec elle une semaine plus tôt à anniversaire d'Harry.

_Flashback_

_"C'est pas croyable, marmonna Hermione fixant d'œil absent le gâteau d'anniversaire depuis un fauteuil près du feu._

_- Salut, salut!_

_- Ginny, je veux mourir..._

_- Quoi? Avant même d'étrenner tes superpouvoirs? Tu plaisantes? Rigola la jeune rousse._

_- Mais c'est quoi ce plan foireux de fiançailles? Je vais mourir, se lamenta Hermione en plongeant sa tête dans ses bras._

_- Astra va revenir avec ton fiancé la semaine prochaines et plus de précisions. Après, après on verra comment se déroule les événements, allez viens t'amuser avec nous, pour Harry, c'est son anniv'!"_

_Fin Flashback_

Elle avait commencé une petite dépression dégoutée par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, Ginny pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement en tant que meilleure amie, elle avait tenue à s'habiller comme elle de chaussettes montantes et de d'un pull extra large en laissant ses cheveux lâchés sans soins. Avoir elle ne savait quelle magie innée ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais pratiquée mais elle sentait qu'elle allait lui créer de gros problèmes pensait elle avec amertume; et par-dessus le marché, un seigneur de pacotille sûrement dans la phase 7 de décomposition lui avait imposé un fiancé qui aurait le soit disant rôle de la protéger. «Si on lui avait dit que la pseudo fiancée de sa descendance serait une née-moldue, il ne se serait pas jeté sur le contrat!". Elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son destin comme dicté à l'avance. Sur ce, elle descendit avec son amie pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

.

Un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux yeux anthracite apparu sur le seuil du 12 square Grimmaurd accompagné d'un vieillard et d'un couple aux aires aristocratiques qui semblait être ses parents au vu de la ressemblance. Anxieux il repensa qu'il avait eu avec eux la veille.

_Flashback_

_Il attendait sur le seuil d'entrée d'une pièce qu'on pouvait aisément assimiler à un boudoir. Son père lui tournait le dos, un verre de Vin d'Elfe, le regard au loin sur le soleil couchant qui se reflétait dans le canal. Sa mère le regardait, une lettre pliée décachetée dans la main. Il sentait venir la galère à des kilomètres._

_" Entre mon chéri, viens t'asseoir._

_- Mère..._

_- Que sais-tu de la Grande Légende des Pierres._

_- Et bien, commença le jeune homme déstabilisé, douze personnes dotés de pouvoirs innées sont amenés à vivre sur terre, et à eux de choisir si ils veulent faire le bien ou le mal. Je connais leurs pouvoirs. Certaines ont déjà vécu comme Merlin ou Morgane. Ces personnes deviennent légendaires, et le sont déjà, d'ailleurs._

_- Ces personnes sont aussi puissantes que vulnérables, de par leur unicité et leurs dons. Il est de notre devoir de les protéger, enchaina le père d'une traite. Les plus nobles familles, se sont battus l'honneur de pouvoir en protéger, parrainer ne serait-ce qu'une seule Pierre. _

_- Les femmes, d'après les écrits des observations du Zodiac, sont d'une grande beauté, dit d'un ton rêveur la mère. Drago qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la conversation s'exclama: _

_- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir._

_- Ton ancêtre, celui qui est arrivé en même temps que Guillaume le Conquérant en Angleterre, s'est renseigné sur ces trésors ainsi sur les naissances de ses descendants et une seule date concordait, la tienne et le Rubis. Après avoir longuement disputé sa main avec le Sir Flint, il a obtenu gain de cause en ta faveur._

_- Donc je suis fiancé avec l'héroïne de mes histoires préférées que tu me racontais mère, sais-tu qu'on appelle cela de la propagande, dit-il avec amusement en voyant sa mère se trémousser._

_- Je ne l'ai fait que quand tu avais 6 six ans, se justifia-t-elle._

_- Je suppose que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire puisque cette affaire a déjà été traitée, soupira-t-il sous l'œil noir de son père._

_- Tu vas la rencontrer le weekend prochain, elle réside au square Grimmaurd. »_

_Fin Flashback_

Sa mère avait refusé de lui révéler le nom de sa future fiancée, alors il s'en tenait aux descriptions qu'il avait retenues depuis l'âge de six ans. Il n'avait pas trop su comment réagir quand il avait appris ses fiançailles, s'il devait être heureux ou pas, parce qu'après tout, il avait conscience de l'honneur qu'il recevait. Le fait que Dumbledore en personne les accompagne le mettait un peu si ce n'est pas vraiment mal à l'aise.

.

Hermione Granger dégustait paisiblement un chocolat chaud le regard hagard sur la porte de la cuisine n'écoutant que d'une oreille le récit palpitant de son amie rousse. Plus loin sur la longue table de bois, Harry et Ron disputaient une manche du jeu d'Échos Sorcier. Molly coupait tranquillement ses carottes pour le repas du midi tandis qu'Arthur démontait un petit modèle de radio. L'ambiance était si paisible qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'arrivée des invités. Drago, en arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine, perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait sur le visage en voyant ses ennemis et en reliant lentement le portrait de la personne en face de lui et le portrait « robot » de sa future fiancée. Lucius qui se mit à droite de la porte prit un air pincé face au manque d'attention qu'on leur portait. Seuls Dumbledore et Narcissa affichaient un sourire ravi d'être là, l'une ravie de voir correspondre sa future bru au portrait qu'elle s'était fait depuis longtemps, l'autre, de la singularité de la scène. Soudain, on entendit un bruit de tasse se briser, puis une quinte toux. Tous les regards convergèrent – même les pions du jeu – vers la source du bruit : Hermione, dont le chocolat se rependait sur les jambes et le sol, était sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne se souciait pas du chocolat brûlant sur ses jambes mais plutôt du groupe qui se tenait devant elle, stupéfait du déroulement de leur entrée. Ginny fit disparaître le chocolat tandis que sa mère dégagea sa gorge à l'aide de la magie. Ron et Harry étaient tout simplement pétrifiés par la scène. Hermione buvait l'air à grandes goulées. Dumbledore et le couple Malefoy décidèrent de s'avancer en lançant l'adolescent pétrifié sur le seuil pendant que deux autres personnes se matérialisèrent dans la pièce.

Oo°oO

_La SUITE arrive…_


	6. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Bonne Lecture !**

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

-Bah… faut que si…

-Non, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Demain que vont ils m'annoncer ? Que Goyle est mon cousin et que Voldemort rejoint la Croix Rouge ?

-La croix quoi ?

-Laisse- tomber un truc moldu…

Ginny regardait la brune tourner en rond comme un lion dans une cage dans la chambre du dernier étage du square à débiter des flots de paroles. Elle s'y était réfugiée après avoir repris ses esprits, la rousse sur les talons. Le professeur Dumbledore préféra isoler tout le monde avant quelques dérapages en envoyant les deux Griffondor chercher les filles, en demandant courtoisement à la famille Malefoy de se diriger vers le salon du quatrième étage - grâce à l'aide dévouée de Kreatur - et en engageant la conversation avec le couple Weasley avant que ces derniers ne purent ouvrir la bouche tout en empruntant une autre voie pour se rendre au salon.

O°O

-De toute façon, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Condamné à épouser une sang-de-bourbe qu'il déteste, qui le déteste, amie de ceux qu'il déteste, défenseuse des causes qu'il déteste, amoureuse du meilleur ami de celui qu'il dét…

-STOP ! Tu commences à faire peur, calme toi, Astra ne va pas tarder à arriver…

-Son père est un Mangemort, C'EST un Mangemort, sa famille …

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais que c'est faux, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais, alors…

-Ah vous êtes là !s 'écria un roux essoufflé flanqué d'un brun aux lunettes de travers, on vous cherchait, Dumbledore nous appelle, il faut que vous veniez maintenant !

O°O

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tous attendaient la venue des Gardiennes en gardant un calme pesant. Arthur ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil fréquent à la pendule comme si celle-ci avait un défaut. Molly n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter son torchon fétiche pour la cuisine et l'entortillait, nerveuse. L'Elu discutait à voix basses avec Ginny, avec une certaine gravité dans la voix. Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées en se mordillant la lèvre tout comme Drago qui paraissait s'imaginer toutes les perspectives affreuses et sans espoirs de son futur avec sa … non, il ne le dirait pas. Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Hermione avec appréhension et accablement dans les yeux, chose que Drago fini par notifier au bout d'un moment, « bah ! Tant pis pour lui » pensa le blond avec lassitude. Il se refusait de regarder trop longtemps sa… de peur de ranimer toutes les horreurs de sa pensée… condamné à _la_ protéger, elle s'était très bien débrouillée toute seule jusqu'à là non ? Ne s'était-elle pas fourré dans un grand nombre de situation depuis qu'il l'a connaissait ? Condamné à la protéger, tout ça à cause de ses imbéciles d'ancêtres et leur honneur déplacé, ils auraient dû laisser la place à Flint, il aurait pu avoir la paix et rire. Et tout ça aussi à cause d'un enf**ré de Mage Noir, pour lequel son père et lui-même risquaient leur vie au service de l'Ordre.

-Bonjour, veuillez excuser notre retard, nous avons eu quelques imprévus, commença une belle dame tout droit sortie de la cheminée accompagnée d'une autre dame encapuchonnée. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Dumbledore qui comprit en inclinant la tête en avant. Elle repéra les deux jeunes fiancés et s'exclama :

-Ah ! Vous voilà réunis, merveilleux ! Hermione, je t'ai rapporté un exemplaire du Livre que tu pourras étudier avec ton fiancé

-Merci, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire aimablement

Les deux dames s'assirent et enlevèrent leur cape. Drago semblait intrigué du livre que tenait la Griffondor dans ses mains mais se rendit vite contenance.

-Bien, commençons, s'exclama soudainement Dumbledore avec malice. Commençons par Poudlard ! Et c'est sans surprise que je vous ai assigné comme étant les préfets-en-chef de cette nouvelle année, de par vos excellentes notes, et les conditions qui nous réunissent ici aujourd'hui. Vous bénéficierez naturellement de l'appartement préfectoral, ainsi que de ses salles de bains. Miss Granger, comprenez que c'est également pour votre sécurité, une rumeur court et répand dans le monde sorcier que le Rubis serait à Poudlard, nous soupçonnons le fruit des recherches de ceux qui cherchent à vous atteindre. Par conséquent, Mr Malefoy, vous allez devoir suivre tous les cours de Miss Granger…

-Et Merlin sait qu'elle en a !s'esclaffa Ron sous les yeux noirs du clan Weasley

-C'est bon Malefoy, détend toi, lança Ginny, elle n'a pas choisi « l'étude des moldus » (Malefoy fils et père se relâchèrent promptement), en revanche elle a pris « l'étude des runes » et crois-moi …

-Je sais ce que sont les runes, merci, répliqua froidement Malefoy.

- …et rester à proximité de Miss Granger, tant qu'elle n'a pas rejoint ses amis, conclut le professeur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Vos pouvoirs, miss, vont se déclencher le jour de votre anniversaire, vous ferez attention car vous ne les contrôlerez pas très bien. Il est évident que Voldemort va se servir des prises qu'il a à Poudlard, les fils de Mangemorts, cependant nous n'y pouvons rien sans les faits accomplis. Vos fiançailles seront tenues secrètes aussi longtemps que durera le secret du Rubis…

Ils continuèrent longtemps à parler -enfin les adultes principalement- de la protection de la Griffondor et de Voldemort. Au moment de se quitter, Harry Potter interpela un certain blond pour mettre les choses au point pendant dans les adultes se dirigeaient lentement vers le hall pour partir.

-Malefoy, je te préviens, même si tu ne ressens rien pour elle autant qu'elle n'en ressent pas pour toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à salir sa vertu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, j'ai, contrairement à certains le sens de l'honneur, ce serait plutôt à Weasmoche de garder ses hormones là où je le pense, car moi aussi j'ai mon honneur à préserver. Et ce n'est pas la Belette qui viendra l'entacher. Je déteste Granger, mais je suis lié de toute façon contre mon gré à elle et je lui resterai fidèle, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices.

Sur ce, il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de la poigne du Survivant et un regard en arrière pour rejoindre ses parents. Le brun resta abasourdi, quelques minutes dans la pièce avant de rejoindre pensif ses amis à l'étage.

Oo°oO

Une petite review pour me  
>dire ce que vous en<br>pensez.


	7. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

Je suis vraiment désolée, car le chapitre est un peu court, je me rattraperais sur le prochain, promis !

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 5

- Avec un peu de chance, Rogue a attrapé la dragoncelle.  
>- Avec un peu de chance, Rusard aura eu une crise cardiaque pendant les vacances et on n'aura plus à supporter la chose affreuse qui lui sert d'animal de compagnie, on a déjà assez à faire avec Pattenrond...<br>- Je t'ai entendue Ronald Weasley, s'écria Hermione alors que le groupe se frayait un passage parmi la foule du quai 9 3/4. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le train, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Comme tous les ans le train était extrêmement bruyant et les courses-poursuites des deuxièmes années, fréquentes. En effet car la gestion du train était réservé aux tout nouveaux préfets de cinquième année. Ils passèrent devant celui d'un groupe de Serpentard et Hermione sentit un regard d'acier lui brûler la nuque; elle accéléra le pas sans oser se retourner de crainte de croiser son regard. Le groupe s'installa dans un compartiment libre qu'ils insonorisèrent pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
>- Il faudra surveiller le nid de serpents de près cette année, vous avez vu leurs regards, s'exclama Ginny.<br>- Tu penses qu'ils sont au courant que ce que Vous-savez-qui cherche est à Poudlard, commença Ron.  
>- Évidemment, t'as pas entendu le directeur la dernière fois, répliqua la rousse<br>Ron ne put répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur Neville et Seamus.  
>- Vous êtes drôlement silencieux vous, ça va, interrogea Seamus<br>-Oui très bien, répondit Hermione avec un air faussement réjouis tandis que Harry levait discrètement le sort d'insonorisation.  
>-eh! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme plante Neville, enchaina Ginny pour changer de sujet.<br>-Ça? C'est une Mimbulus Mimbletonia, tu ne t'en rappelle pas j'en avais déjà rapporté une il y a deux ans?  
>- Si, moi je m'en rappelle très bien, tu ne voudrais pas d'ailleurs l'enfermer et la mettre ailleurs histoire qu'elle ne libère son truc puant ?<p>

Oo°oO

Pendant ce temps chez les Serpents...  
>-Vous savez quoi? Je suis enceinte !<br>-QUOI !s'écrièrent deux voies masculines.  
>- Ah enfin tu réagis! J'allais finir par croire la théorie de Lovegood sur les nargoles, commença Pansy à un certain garçon blond, et toi! Abruti! De qui je pourrais tomber enceinte! Franchement, tu me déçois, finit par hurler la brune sur le métis.<br>-Mais enfin! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse Pansy-chérie!  
>Je voulais que tu rigoles...finit à la brune, capricieuse, bref toi, t'es revenu parmi nous? On peut savoir pourquoi t'es ailleurs, attaqua-t-elle sous l'air dérouté de ses camarades interloqués des changements d'humeur de leur amie.<br>- Euh, mon chat est mort, tenta piteusement Drago.  
>- Nan sérieusement mec, ça se voit que t'es pas bien, si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, alors détend toi parce que ton "masque" fait trop...<br>- "masque"! Compléta la brune, anxieuse pour son ami.  
>-Putain! Cette affaire me prend trop la tête, dit-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en verrouillant la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, bon Dumbledore m'a autorisé à en parler, autant que Granger à Saint Potty et Weasmoche...<p>

Suite au prochain chapitre…

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
